Uchiha's Pet
by Sasuke Neko
Summary: When 14 year old Kiara is bought by the Uchihas,the wealthiest people in their town, will she fit in at the Akatsuki? is anyone willing to be her friend? Will she find true love?...Will she find her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Uchiha****'****s Pet**

_Why does it have to be the Uchiha's? And__,__ before you say "oh, but Itachi and Sasuke are so hot!" let__'__s back up a little and start from the beginning and what__'__s so horrible about the Uchiha__'__s._

* * *

**(Kitty****'****s P.O****.****V.)**

My name is Kiara, everyone calls me kitty, though. I'm only fourteen. I've been at the "pound" ever since I was five. The reason they call it the pound, is it looks like a place for dogs. But there's no dogs...only girls, my age, older...and younger. Everyone here is called a slave, but they are treated like animals. only the richest people can buy us, which I hate, it's disgusting. Every time we have a customer I hear them and Kakuzu talking about us as if were a piece of meat! it makes me sick. So... How did I get put in here? I was on a mission with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi, obviously I'm from the village hidden in the leaves. we were up against the Sound Four, I was the first knocked out. Kimimaro was too fast.

I think they only wanted Sakura and I for the pound. They took us to Orochimaru, who is Kakuzu's boss, for inspection and then...we woke up behind bars. The day they took Sakura-chan away...it was horrible.

Three knocks on the door, each one struck fear into my heart. It's always scary to hear the knocks because you don't know who the hell is on the other side of the door.

The cells we were kept in –yeah, cells. As in _jail cells_- held two girls and the bars were electrocuted. One way in...no way out. Sakura-chan and I shared a cell, no one knew who was going and would never come back and who was staying and if they were next. I put on my neko ears and snakebites, Sakura quickly brushed her hair and put her nose piercing in. Everyone tries to look their best for customers, because we all want to leave. And you just pray that the people who bought you treat you like a human and not like trash. Everyone was quiet as the three Akatsuki members walked down the aisle._ That damn red head. Akasuna no Sasori. And pretty boy. Iwa no Deidara_. While all the other girls tried to get the Akatsuki member's attention, Sakura and I paid no attention to them.

"Who do you think is going, kitty?" Sakura asked, she was pacing back and forth while I was lying down on my bed, "Hopefully we'll get rid of Ino. Im sick and tired of listening to her complain." I said, with an evil grin. The footsteps were getting closer, until they finally stopped_._

_Dammit._

I sat up to see them. Just standing there, staring at us as if we were something to eat. "You can look, but ya can't touch." I said with a smirk, Sakura chan was leaning up against the wall and obviously the floor had become very interesting to her. What Deidara said next, shocked everyone, "Well take the pink haired bitch." Kakuzu shut the power down, opened the door, came in and grabbed Sakura's arm.

He shut the door with more force than necessary. It felt as if my heart had just broken into a million tiny pieces. They were discussing a price, well. I had a little something to say. "Hey!" my voice echoed, they turned around to look at me. I looked into Sakura's eyes. Fear is all I saw, "You better watch who you call a bitch, ya fucker." Sakura's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Those idiots just turned around and started to walk away, not before I got the chance to pick up a good sized rock and throw it at pretty boys head. he turned around with the intent to kill, I gave him my biggest smile and said "Have a nice fucking day!" I saw his face turn red with anger, "Deidara!" Sasori yelled, "we're leaving. **Now****.**"

That was the last I saw of Sakura.

_**(The Next Day)**_

I didn't sleep worth shit. Pacing back and forth in my cell...imagining what they might be doing to Sakura-chan. Kakuzu finally woke everyone else up and came over to my cell. I got up from the ground, which was surprisingly more comfortable than my bed, I put my long purple hair into a ponytail, and some pieces still fell around my face. "What do you want now, Kakuzu?" I asked as I kept my poker face and crossed my arms over my chest. "You better not pull one of your stupid stunts like yesterday. The Uchiha's are coming at two, so if you want to walk outta here with the wealthiest people in this backwater town, I suggest you be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear,** Kitty**?" Those knowing green eyes, he knew it hurt me. Using the nickname Sakura chan gave to me.

_Damn him to hell!_

"Crystal." I replied, and with all that being said, he left.

_The Uchiha's? Why does it have to be the Uchiha's? _

_The Uchiha's? Why does it have to be the Uchiha's?_ Sakura-chan told me that the Uchiha's buy girls, rape them, and then torture them to death, I would have rather gone along with Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori! I would rather slam my tongue in a car door! I would rather get shocked by ten thousand volts of electricity!

**(2:00 PM)**

All the girls were nervous, no one tried to prepare themselves for the Uchiha's arrival. No one, except me. Again, I put on my neko ears and snakebites, I heard them knock on the door three times.

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK..._

**(Itachi's P.O.V.)**

"So…why am I here?" Sasuke asked, this was the third time already and the kid was really starting to get on my nerves. I sighed, "I already told you. You get to pick out which girl we're buying. Now don't say anything else until we start looking at the merchandise." Kakuzu finally opened the door, "Come on in Itachi...Sasuke." I nodded my head in thanks while Sasuke just glared at everything. All the girls looked terrified, guess someone's been spreading rumors. Sasuke looked at all the girls, but only one really stood out to him. "Well take her!" We said simultaneously, "I thought _I_ got to choose which one we get." I glared at him, this girl was drop-dead beautiful. Straight, long purple hair, light blue eyes, she had snakebites and neko ears, and she was about Sasuke's height maybe a few inches shorter. Did Sasuke think she was beautiful too? or did he just want another toy to play with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha's Pet**

_**Itachi's POV**_

* * *

Kakuzu shut the power off and opened the cage door, she looked so scared, I gave her a little smile. I snuck a glance at Sasuke just in time to see him lick his lips

"Her name is Kiara-"

"It's Kitty." She cut Kakuzu off, his grip on her arm got tighter. She started to struggle, but soon realized it was useless. "She's fourteen and from the village hidden in the leaves. I would be careful if I were you. This one's feisty." Kakuzu finally finished, pushing Kitty at Sasuke, said man catching her, putting his arms around her, then leaned in close to her face.

"Hn. I think we can handle her." Sasuke smirked and pushed her onto me, I blushed hard and looked down at the girl- She was shaking, probably from being thrown around like a ragdoll-she was blushing too. I put a protective arm around her, pulling her as close as possible, I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "So how much is she?" I asked, the price Kakuzu put on these girls was really mind boggling! Finally, we paid him and left with Kitty. We got to the car and Sasuke opened the door for Kitty, forcefully pushing her in. She yelped in pain as her head made contact with the opposite door, "Are you okay?" I asked, she rubbed the back of her head and finally answered in a frightened tone, "y-yeah. I'm fine." I gave her another reassuring smile and closed the door before Sasuke could inflict any more pain upon her. He obviously doesn't know how to treat women, even if they're from the "pound." They're still human.

"Sasuke." I tried to keep my voice calm, I didn't want to start shit with him. Not today. "Don't go around treating Kitty like shes worthless. _You _might have chosen her, but remember who _paid_ for her." I pinched his cheek and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. when I opened the door I cast a glance at my brother, he just stood there. Looking pissed off, his arms were folded across his chest, then he bit his lip and a drop of blood ran down his chin.

* * *

We finally got home and I felt exhausted, but I had to give Kitty a tour of our mansion. "Alright, Kitty, let me give you a tour of our home." I could tell, the way she looked at everything ...this was heaven. And one word came to mind...sanctuary. We were just about to go up the stairs so I could show her to her room, when I heard a growl. "Was that your stomach, kitty?" She gave a small nod, "It sounded like Chewbacca! Do you want something to eat?" I guess the Chewbacca thing was funny, she gave me a big smile and nodded. I gently placed a hand on her back and steered her toward the kitchen, where we found Sasuke. Drinking milk. _Straight from the gallon_. "And now I know why we keep running out of milk so fast." I went over and grabbed the gallon from him, put the lid on it, and put it back in the fridge.

I made Kitty a grilled cheese sandwich and put some potato chips on her plate, "Did they give you much to eat at _that_ place?" I got my answer when she lifted up her shirt to see her ribs. And that's all you could see, her ribs poking out. her shorts hung low enough so you could see her hipbones, it was a horrible sight. She was so skinny. It was just, disgusting! I tried not to drop the glass I had just gotten, with a shaky hand I set it down on the marble counter top and gripped the edge of the counter. I felt like I was going to throw up, I could feel the cold sweat break out across my forehead. I quickly changed the subject, just talking about the place made me sick to my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Itachi)**

I poured her some milk and set it down next to her plate. "Try not to eat too fast, we don't need you throwing up the only food you have in your stomach." I warned her.

Did she listen? No.

She all but shoved the entire sandwich into her mouth; and when she downed the entire glass of milk she pressed her fingers to her temples quickly after.

"Brain freeze?"

Sasuke asked. Kitty looked up, confused, it was adorable. "When you drink something that's cold too fast, the headache you get is called brain freeze." He explained with a small grin. I'm guessing this is his way of saying sorry for throwing her into the car and scaring the hell out of her when we first met. She smiled again…

Apology accepted.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

Kitty managed to keep her lunch down, even though she was looking a little green. We took her on a tour of the house.

…Wonder when Itachi planned to tell her that Deidara, Sasori, and the other members of Akatsuki lived here. We finally got to her room; she looked so excited you could practically see the happiness seeping through her skin. I'm surprised she isn't still scared of me. She obviously isn't like the other girls. She doesn't want to be with me every second of every day… And she's unbelievably beautiful.

She seemed so eager to have her own room, but Itachi decided to ruin the moment and chose right then to tell her who else lived here with us. "Kitty," he said in a quiet voice. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Her smile faded away and she started to fidget with her shirt.

"You're not in trouble sweetheart…promise." She looked back at me and I gave her a small nod, and Itachi continued. I knew this wouldn't go very well, but we have to tell her sooner or later. "I just wanted to let you know…us three, we aren't the only ones who live here." He kept his voice quiet and calm. Kitty bit her lip. "The other Akatsuki members live here… Including Deidara and Sasori. But don't worry," Itachi paused to tilt her chin up. "We won't let them hurt you…promise." He then gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"We heard you threw a rock at Deidara's head. You must have really good aim." I told Kitty, she was still blushing from her little talk with Itachi. "Well at the time he deserved it! He called my friend Sakura a pink haired bitch! I thought he was gonna kill me but the redhead, um... Sasori! He made him leave."

Pink hair? Sakura? Maybe we should tell her that her friend is here. Then again, maybe not. Kitty might get Sakura in trouble; those damn "artists" are too rough on girls. We all stood there awkwardly for a few minutes when Itachi finally spoke up. "Well, do you want to meet the other members now or later at dinner?"

"Later." She said quickly. She was worried about the other members liking her, it was written all over her face. "Don't worry, they'll like you. Just try not to be so scared, okay? We'll be next to you the entire time." I told her. She took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles, she looked as if she was the most courageous and confident person in the world right now. "All right." She replied. While she was at the window, I had to talk to Itachi about Sakura.

"Itachi, do you think we should tell Kitty her friend is here?" I was trying my best to whisper. Itachi thought for a moment. "No, she'll figure it out if she's at dinner. If she isn't, then we probably sh-"

"Sakura's here? Isn't she?" Kitty cut Itachi off. I looked at Itachi who was looking at me expectantly. "Yeah…" I answered her question.

"That's all I wanted to know."

* * *

**-At Dinner-**

Everyone was in the dining room, talking very loudly. It was enough to give you a headache. Itachi was talking to Sasori Deidara and Hidan while I spent the last twenty minutes trying to get kitty out of her room. As we walked downstairs, it was more like I walked and had to drag Kitty. Everyone grew quiet and stared at us. I felt as though they were looking at me, Kitty was hiding behind me. Itachi must have told everyone about her because no one continued talking until I spoke up.

I sighed. "This is Kitty, she's fourteen and she's from the village hidden in the leaves." I tried to move aside so they could see her but she moved with me, so instead I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my side. "Don't be shy, say hello." I whispered. "H-hello." She said. "What happened to all the courage and confidence you had earlier?" I asked.

"It's gone." She replied, her voice was shaky. Did it go downhill from there? Well…

* * *

**(Kiara)**

Was everyone in Akatsuki freakishly tall?! What the hell was up with the guy with the blue skin? Was he a fish? He has gills so he has to be! And the guy with piercings all over his face…whoa. It really irritated me how everyone else was taller. Well, except Sasori! I was probably about the same height as him, maybe an inch or two shorter. "Aww! She's adorable!" A woman with blue hair said. She had paper rose in her hair and a piercing under her lip. She had just pulled something hot from the oven and set it down on the table.

Some guy with silver hair and magenta eyes picked up a slice of…well, I'm not sure what it was. "Hi Kitty! I'm Konan, finally another girl!" She sort of had to lean down to give me a hug. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" She said with a smile as she held her hand to me. I took it.

"This is Leader-sama, Pein. And this is Kisame," so fish faces name is Kisame. "Soo, are you a fish, Kisame?" I asked with a little smile. Kisame did a face palm and sighed. "No, I'm not."

"..Mmkay. Just making sure." I said. The guy with the silver hair was Hidan, and the stuff he was eating was called pizza. I noticed he was wearing a necklace with an upside down triangle in it, how odd…Konan-chan had given them all nicknames. Hidan was the vampire/religious freak. Everyone else was nice, Tobi, Zetsu, Leader-sama, and fish face was nice too.

And my old pal Kakuzu was here too, what a nice surprise!

"And finally, Deidara and Sasori. If I'm correct, you guys have met before, right?" I was obviously having a staring contest with Deidara. "Well?" He said, like he was expecting me to say something. "Well what?" I asked. "Well aren't you going to say sorry for throwing that damn rock at my head, hm?" I took a few steps forward, it infuriated me how tall he was, so had to look up to see his face. "And what if I don't, hm?" It happened so fast, he just slapped me across my face and my head snapped to the side. "I'd be careful if I were you," Sasuke said with a grin.

"She can, and will most likely kill you." That was true. I tackled the tall blonde to the ground. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him slap me like I'm some worthless slave? I'm not going to bore you to death with the details, but there was scratching, biting, cursing, well you get the idea. Deidara ended up giving me a black eye, but I have him a fat lip. Itachi had to pry me off the stupid blonde.

Sasori had o the same with Deidara. "Damn, you guys should keep her in a cage!" Hidan said with a stupid smirk on his stupid face. I ignored him and locked eyes with blonde. Itachi kept his hands tightly around my waist so I wouldn't lunge for Deidara's throat.

Konan cleared her throat. "So! Who's hungry?" She asked with a bug smile. :I'm not hungry." Me, and- yeah, you guessed it- Deidara said simultaneously. "Don't care! Sit!" Konan said, even though she was smiling, everyone in the room knew she was dead serious. I sighed loudly and we all went to sit down, and because the world hates me, I sat right across from…Deidara. Itachi was on one side of me, Sasuke on the other. And of course everyone was anticipating the moment I would jump across the table and try to strangle Deidara. Well that's not going to happen because I have more self-control than a certain blonde!

I jumped when a certain Uchiha put his hand on my thigh, but didn't break eye contact with the damned blonde. My right hand slid down to where his hand was…Sasuke. He gave my hand a squeeze. He didn't want me fighting anymore. Trust me, I had no intentions to do so. But if Deidara wanted to start a fight with me, I won't go so easy on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**-****Uchiha's Pet Chapter Four-**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

These damn "artists" as they refer to themselves, are going to drive me crazy. I was thinking about how I could kill them while they slept when I heard people yelling down stairs._ What the hell is going on down there?!_ Even though Deidara told me not to leave the room, as quietly as I could I eased the door open and looked down the hallway and heard a familiar voice.

"And what if I don't, hm?" _Kitty?_ I put my hand over my mouth. It couldn't be… I remember Itachi and Sasuke had said they were going somewhere earlier. No way. Not my friend. I watched as Kiara tackled Deidara to the ground and I had to do my best not to laugh. Konan said it was time for dinner, I heard the scrape of chairs against the linoleum.

_Screw it__..._

I pushed the door open and walked quickly to the kitchen. You could feel the tension between Kiara and Deidara. "Long time no see." I said while trying to keep my voice relaxed, Kiara turned around and without hesitating she ran towards me.

* * *

**(Deidara)**

_Who does this girl think she is?_

I didn't look away, not bothering with the food. "So...Kiara, was it?" I could tell she wanted to rip my throat out, but with Itachi and Sasuke on either side of her that wasn't going to happen. "What was it like at the pound?" I knew which strings to pull on this brat. She didn't budge. I knew one way to make her talk, _"Sakura_ didn't want to tell me either, is it that bad?" She swallowed loudly, I smirked.

"Long time no see." That shrill voice, who could mistake it? _Sakura__..._ That stupid little bitch, hasn't she learned by now? Kiara all but jumped out of her chair to give Sakura a hug. I rolled my eyes at the show of such dramatic emotion. I stood up, "I thought I told you stay in our room. Can't you follow simple directions, you worthless whore?" Sakura looked at me like she had been given the death penalty. Kiara raised an eyebrow at me. "Problem?" I asked. "Yes. You. Talking to my friend like that. Say something like that again and I will end you. That's a promise." She had that look in her eyes...she was serious.

* * *

**(Kiara)**

I was so glad to see Sakura was okay. But then Deidara had to ruin the moment. I don't know where he gets off thinking he can treat a girl like this. Plus name calling? What is this? Elementary school? I thought he was an adult, treating someone else like this... This was getting ridiculous. I looked behind Deidara, most of the Akatsuki didn't seem to acknowledge Sakura, they just kept eating. As if she was nothing.

_Nothing. _


	5. Chapter 5

**-****Uchiha****'****s Pet ****Chapter Five-**

_Flashback_

* * *

**(Kiara's Pov)**

I bit my bottom lip._ What the hell is going on?!_ Why are they acting as if Sakura's not here? "Come on, Sakura..." I grabbed her hand and led her to my room, I made sure to slam the door extra hard, even if it was only to irritate one of them. When I turned around she was standing at the window, the sun was just going down…the sky was pink. I broke the silence. "What's going on? Everyone looked like they hated you. Please tell me you didn't try to kill someone..." I said, completely serious. She turned towards me, and with the most vicious look on her face. "I. Didn't. Do. A. Damn. Thing." She told me, emphasizing each word. I could see her eyes beginning to water; I pulled her into a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes...but it felt like eternity. When she stopped shuddering, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Hey…you remember the promise we made the first day we were brought to the pound?"

_We were thrown into the cell, I got up and ran to the entrance. I shook the bars, I didn't give a damn if they were electric. "LET US OUT DAMMIT!" I yelled. I continued shaking and kicking the bars, escaping was the only thought on my mind. "Kitty…It's not going to work__…__" Sakura finally said. "Well I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing!" I snapped, hitting the bars again. I had to get us out. "Kiara! Look at me!" Sakura yelled. I turned around to face her. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you__,__ ever. Even if I'm taken out of here first." She put her pinky finger out...a pinky promise. I smiled, I felt as if I was a little kid again. When these things were set in stone. I wrapped my pinky around hers. "Same here." I said. _

Sakura was still wiping her eyes. "Yeah… I remember." I put my pinky out to her. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever." She wrapped her pinky around mine and smiled. I had forgotten what her smile even looked like, she never smiled the entire time were in the pound. I always tried to cheer her up... Because I wanted to see her smile.

* * *

**(Itachi's Pov)**

I don't know what the hell everyone's problem is. They acted like Sakura had done something horrible, what could she have possibly done? Sasuke and I were only gone for a few hours, we come back to find everyone turned into soulless devils.

"Hey Deidara...?" I slowly asked, I was going to find an answer one way or another. "What is it, hm?" I wasn't going easy on him, "Why do you treat Kiara and Sakura as if they were nothing? Also..." I stood up and everyone at the table looked at me. "Why did you all act as if Sakura wasn't even there?" Sasori sighed loudly, "If you must know. Deidara and I were on the mission of capturing the Jinchuuriki of the One Tail. Sakura and her friends showed up-"

"Because you basically kidnapped their friend." I cut him off, he raised a hand to silence me. "Sakura was the one who almost killed me."

I slammed my fists down on the table, angered at his rather childish response. Holding a grudge against a child for something she had done in the past should have been above him. "It doesn't matter! She was following orders just the same as you were! She _didn__'__t_ kill you! You're still alive and it doesn't give you any right to treat her or Kiara like they're trash!" I paused, "Konan...you didn't even say anything? Sakura is younger than you." I looked at her sadly, her head was bowed.

_She's…crying?_

I looked at Deidara. "You need to apologize to her. You too, Sasori." Deidara looked furious, he crossed his arms. Sasori looked like he didn't care about anything.

Not even the fact that both of them emotionally hurt a fourteen year old girl.

* * *

**Awesome sauce! :D I was bored and why not? The song Undone by Far From Home inspired me, I don't know why****,**** it's just a good song ^-^ Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


End file.
